


Orange Youth

by mayabakanano



Category: bts, btsau - Fandom, btsfic, jimin - Fandom, minsuga - Fandom, minyoongi - Fandom, parkjimin - Fandom, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayabakanano/pseuds/mayabakanano
Summary: Jimin's high school days center around Yoongi, the light of his life.A short fic based on the innocent happiness one experiences in their youth.





	Orange Youth

A boy sat alone in an empty classroom. The only clock hanging in the room indicated that the school day had already ended. 

The classroom the boy sat in was relatively large. A black board in the front of the room displayed words written in bright pink chalk, aside from a few doodles below the writing. Orange light spilled into the room from the large windows, filling it with warmth.

The boy rested his head in his hands comfortably. When the cool breeze slipped in through the open window, his soft, cotton pink hair swayed in the wind, then fell back in place perfectly, his bangs falling just above his big round eyes. The dark brown color of his eyes complemented his plump, pink lips which were slightly curved into a grin. The first two buttons of his school uniform were undone, relieving him from pressure of his collar gripping around his neck all day. 

The boy was staring ahead at the empty line of desks as if he could see something there. His deep eyes reflected an emotion: an emotion overflowing with excitement, a mixture of anticipation and fear, an eager feeling toward the future that was yet to come. 

It was hope. 

The boy was still young. His soul was as pure as gold: untouched by the disgusting lies people effortlessly spit out and unexposed to the prejudices and inequalities in the world. He would be forced to face these truths as he grew up. But for now, he was simply enjoying his youth as an innocent high schooler. 

The boy's life was very simple: wake up, leave for school, attend classes, return home, study, sleep. He repeated this procedure everyday. There were only two things that relieved him from this repetitive routine: weekends, and Yoongi. 

Yoongi was one of the only close friends he had at school. They had known each other since freshman year. Yoongi was the first one to approach him when he was sitting alone in his seat on the first day of school. He was the first one to lend him a hand when he needed it. He was the first one to call him a "friend." He was the first one to teach him love. 

The boy was sad when he and Yoongi were placed in separate classes at the beginning of sophomore year, but their friendship never ended as Yoongi came to see him during every break and ate lunch with him everyday. Yoongi would always wait for him after class ended, then walk him to his house. 

They talked as they walked side by side, exchanging words that were meant for none other but themselves. Sometimes, the boy would intentionally say something silly, making Yoongi laugh. He loved to see Yoongi laugh. His smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; he believed that that one smile could save the world. He was glad to be the reason that made Yoongi smile. 

The boy found himself reminiscing these things before the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway reminded him that he was still at school. As the footsteps approached the classroom, the boy's heart began to beat faster. He sat up straight in his seat and faced the door, his heart filled with anticipation. The footsteps grew louder and louder, and then came to a sudden halt. 

The door was pushed open, and a man stepped into the classroom. He was wearing the same school uniform as the boy. His black hair was pushed to once side, and long lashes extended over his dark brown eyes. The orange light illuminated his face, making his pale-colored cheeks glow. He wore a sleepy expression: one that would keep others from bothering him. However, it quickly turned into a bright smile when he spotted his dearest friend in the classroom. 

"Jimin," he called in a sweet voice. "Let's go home."

Jimin's cheeks turned rosy gold as he quickly grabbed his school bag and hurried over to Yoongi, who offered his hand to him. Jimin allowed Yoongi to take his small hand into his, and the two left the classroom behind them. The orange light surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Its mayabakanano (u guys can call me maya if u want). This is my first fic on ao3 and im super excited. I was in the mood for some pure fluffy yoonmin, so here it is! Since i'm not a very experienced writer, i'm sorry if some things sounded odd or didn't flow quite right. I hope you enjoyed this fic as I'm pretty proud of it myself!
> 
> I wanted to explain that in this fic, the two are not in a relationship (i stressed the word "friends" throughout the fic). They think that they are no more than close friends, but jimin is slowly becoming aware of his feelings toward yoongi, although he does not understand that it is "love". The same goes with yoongi. He feels casual around jimin, but his act of holding jimins hand and being around him so much shows that he is not treating jimin like just any old friend. 
> 
> Will they both become aware of their feelings later on? Or will they remain "friends"? It's up to your imagination! (Feel free to comment what u think ;))
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for taking ur time to read this, i really appreciate it <3
> 
> -mayabakanano


End file.
